


Droid Kisses

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 gives Poe something special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droid Kisses

BB-8 watched as Finn and Poe exchanged many different kisses with each other. There were kisses on their foreheads, cheeks, ears, mouths, necks, and they just kept going lower and lower! The imagery made the droid stare in wonder, recording these images to be looked at and reviewed later for further study.

Several days later, the droid rolled up to Poe and chirped and trilled at him. 

“Hm?” Poe blinked and looked down at them, tilting his head to the side. “What’s up?” he asked, smiling as he crouched down in front of the droid.

BB-8 chirped and trilled, spinning around slowly in front of Poe. They hoped that he would agree to their request. They were not sure if they would have the bravery to ask him again!

Poe laughed, nodding his head before pulling up a chair and sitting down. “Come here, BB!”

The droid trilled in excitement, rolling forward to nuzzle itself against his stomach. When they felt that the appropriate amount of time had passed, they rolled back and looked up at him.

“That was a great kiss, BB,” Poe hummed.


End file.
